1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy construction blocks, and more particularly, to a toy construction base plate configured to receive interlocking stackable blocks and having a collapsible handle.
2. Background of the Invention
Interlocking stackable toy construction blocks are well known in the field of toys and games. Although blocks may come in various sizes and shapes, a typical block is rectangular in shape and has upwardly projecting pegs on its top surface arranged in a matrix, and coupling means on its bottom surface for releasably interlocking the block to the top of another similar toy construction block having upwardly projecting pegs. Multiple blocks of varying shapes and sizes may be assembled into various toy constructions, such as houses, cars, airplanes, spaceships, and animals.
In building a toy construction, it is often helpful to use a base plate on which the interlocking blocks may be stacked. Typical base plates are square- or rectangular-shaped, wide, and flat, often having a height that is equal to one half or one third of the standard height of the interlocking blocks. The base plate may provide a level, sturdy structure on which to build block constructions. Such base plates may be especially suitable for toy constructions representing stationary structures, such as houses. However, conventional base plates may be less suitable for toy constructions representing moving objects (e.g., vehicles or animals), since attaching such constructions to a base plate may make the constructions immobile, or give them the appearance of being immobile.
Due to these limitations of conventional base plates, toy constructions representing moving objects tend to forgo the use of base plates. As a result, if a user wants to simulate movement of the construction, the user must handle the construction directly. In the case of a delicate construction, such as an airplane or spaceship, holding the construction by fragile parts, such as the tail or wings, may result in breaking the construction and frustrating the user. These drawbacks are especially troubling for children, who often have limited dexterity and may not handle the construction gently.
Accordingly, there is a need for base plates better suited for toy constructions representing moving objects.